Rio: A New Kind of Century
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Canon to "New Kind of Story". A little look on how the gang would celebrate the New Year of 2000 together. Also…Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! One Warning: This long FanFiction may contain spoilers.


DECEMBER 25, 1999. It has now been over four years since our friend, Tyler 'Blu' Gunderson (or in this universe, just Blu) the Spix's Macaw got separated from his parents and grew up in the jungle. But through those years he never did it alone because he had his great friends, a group of animals to call family, and not only that, he even had the best girl he could ask for.

Jewel the most beautiful and caring blue-macaw that Blu has ever known, and the rest of his friends are…

• Rafael the selfless & fun toucan.

• Eva, Rafael's sweet girlfriend and Jewel's adoptive sister.

• Nico & Pedro, the two samba brothers of Rio.

• Luiz, Rafi's best friend and crazy "genius" of the group.

• Carlos & Sophia, Eva and Jewel's parents.

• Leo & Mikka, the scarlet couple and…parents to their young beautiful daughter, Angel.

• Linda & Tulio, the first and young human friends of Blu and Jewel.

What gang could make the last male blue-macaw on earth more happy than this one?

During these years, Blu has been having nothing but the best times with his friends, and it was always mutual for them. But…it was really more for them since they always feel like their lives have somehow changed for the better all because of Blu.

Now, the whole gang had a chance to express that because it was Christmas Night in Rio, and not only that, but it was the last Christmas of the 20th century, and the party animals of Rio were together, going on like mad.

They were now in their usual place, the club, and getting started with the night's celebration.

 ** _I don't want a lot for Christmas._**

A song started. It was still Christmas Night, and the gang was ready to listen to the opening act of their Christmas Karaoke Party…from their friend Eva.

 _ **There is just one thing I need**_

 _ **I don't care about the presents**_

 _ **Underneath the Christmas tree**_

 _ **I just want you for my own**_

 _ **More than you could ever know**_

 _ **Make my wish come true**_

She paused for a moment on the stage, seeing everyone, and her friends were actually smiling at her, especially her boyfriend, Rafael.

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.**_

The new band of the club played the music and everyone began to dance along, and Rafi came up to her.

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

 _ **There is just one thing I need**_

 _ **And I don't care about the presents**_

 _ **Underneath the Christmas tree**_

 _ **I don't need to hang my stocking**_

 _ **There upon the fireplace**_

 _ **Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

 _ **With a toy on Christmas Day**_

 _ **I just want you for my own**_

 _ **More than you could ever know**_

 _ **Make my wish come true**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **You, baby**_

 _ **Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

 _ **I won't even wish for snow**_

 _ **And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

 _ **Underneath the mistletoe**_

 _ **I won't make a list and send it**_

 _ **To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

 _ **I won't even stay awake to**_

 _ **Hear those magic reindeer click**_

 _ **'Cause I just want you here tonight**_

 _ **Holding on to me so tight**_

 _ **What more can I do?**_

 _ **Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **You, baby**_

 _ **Oh, all the lights are shining**_

 _ **So brightly everywhere**_

 _ **And the sound of children's**_

 _ **Laughter fills the air**_

 _ **And everyone is singing**_

 _ **I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

 _ **Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?**_

 _ **Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

 _ **Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

 _ **This is all I'm asking for**_

 _ **I just want to see my baby**_

 _ **Standing right outside my door**_

 _ **Oh, I just want you for my own**_

 _ **More than you could ever know**_

 _ **Make my wish come true**_

 _ **Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **You, baby**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

The song ended and everyone cheered for the great song that Eva sang for them. Though despite her three years of dating Rafael and learning how to sing with him, she still had her doubts but was always grateful that every performance she makes ends well. So she flew down the stage and joined her smiling friends.

"Whoo-Hoo! Eva, my love, that was amazing!" Said Eva's hypered boyfriend, who flew to her into a tight hug and gave her a strong kiss on her cheek. "Easy, Rafi. Not in front of everyone." She mumbled embarrassed. "You know I can't help it." He released his blushed-up girlfriend and everyone came to her.

Jewel said "That was great, Eva." "Yeah, and we all had no doubt on how well this would turn out." Blu chanted. Even her parents were more than happy for her. "Thank you guys." Eva said. "And thank you, Rafi, for teaching me." "You don't need thank me, I just helped because I wanted everyone to see how great your talent is." "Hmm." Like Jewel, Eva felt she could barely stand whenever her boyfriend spoke passionate words like that. "Alright, lovebirds." Pedro spoke. "It's great to see how we treatin' each other, but I think it's time to continue on with our Christmas party!" He flew off to the audience and the rest of the gang followed him.

Everyone continued dancing to their christmas radio-station and karaoke, and nobody imagined any time that would be more enjoyable than celebrating the most wonderful time of the year together.

Mikka and Leo were dancing together with their 2 year old daughter, Angel. "Merry Christmas, mommy and daddy." Angel said so sweetly, and her parents stopped dancing and replied "Merry Christmas, our little Angel. We love you." "I love you too." Mikka couldn't help but stop to cry a little. "W-Wow, Loveo…can you believe how far we've come?" "I know, right? We decided to make a nest together, and we did, we traveled to here, met a lot of great friend, and best of all…" "We have a beautiful daughter. I-I don't think I could be anymore h-happier than this." She slowly sobbed, and Leo smiled as the three scarlets continued hugging.

Nico, Pedro, and Luiz were watching. "Wow, they really are serious." Pedro said and Nico replied, "Yeah, I just wonder when we'll each find a girl of our own." Luiz stepped. "I know you two will, but for me…I'm not really interested in meetin' a she-dog." "Aww come on. I know that's not true." "I'm serious, guys. Why would I need a girlfriend when I've got good friends here?" "Haha. Luiz, my non-bird buddy, you may have a good point, but like me and Nico here, you'll get your own girl eventually." "Thanks…but I still don't think so." Nico and Pedro chuckled away from him. It almost made it look like that the two now had a new goal…finding a female dog for their drooling pal.

Rafael and Eva looked like they enjoyed themselves more. They danced slowly, looked at each other passionately, and almost kissed every time they got closer but Eva felt totally embarrassed as her parents were also dancing in the back and smiled seeing them together. "What's wrong, love?" "Sorry. My parents won't stop staring at us." "Well in that case…" He kissed her smoothly in the cheek, causing her to feel shaky and barely stand…again. Rafael stopped her from dreamily falling. "Haha. You're adorable. You know that?" "Oh Rafi. I…I wish I could tell you how much I love you…but every time I look at you, I can barely breathe or stand." "Maybe that's a good thing. If this is how you feel, it just makes me want to love you even more." He moved his wing to her back and lowered it a little. Eva felt nothing but her face burn and the love of her boyfriend getting closer like a love ghost was possessing, hypnotizing, and hugging her with everything comfortable. "Rafi-" Eva said like she was in a trans. "Shh. It's alright, Eva. Just let me comfort the night away with you." Eva closed her eyes feeling Rafael's comfort all around her body, as if nothing would ever make her feel more warm and comfortable than this. "I l-love you, Rafael." "I love you too, my tasty mango. And I promise I'll never let you go." "Please don't. Don't start now, and don't ever."

Carlos and Sophia couldn't help but feel sad seeing how much their daughter has grown up. "Remember when I use to be like that toward you, Carlos?" "Yeah. I remember how I use to be the snake to your prey." "Yeah. You were quite smooth but you were also smart enough to never do anything to tick me off." Sophia grinned evilly and Carlos awkwardly gulped. "Right." "Haha. Either way, I'm grateful with all the time I've spent with you." "Same here. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you and our daughter." "I would. It would be nothing but lonely." "Aw." The two hugged each other and enjoyed their time as well.

Every animal in the club was having nothing but an exciting time on Christmas night, especially the two amazing lovebirds themselves. Blu and Jewel. "Wow, Blu." "Wow is pretty much right. I'm grateful to spend this time of year joyfully with everyone…especially you." Jewel heard her boyfriend's words and looked deeply into his eyes. "Same here, dear." "Dear?" "Yeah. We've been living together for three years now, what's wrong with at least acting like a married couple?" Jewel chuckled. "Good point." The two continued dancing to the music and even they couldn't imagine a better time than this.

"Man. It's amazing with how fast time goes." "Yeah." "Three years since you finally moved into the nest with me, two years since our gang expanded when sweet little Angel came, and four years…since we got separated but from our previous families. But at least that part lead to something great." "Yeah. We met and fell in love with each other, and because of you…I believe that we'll find them together." "No doubt about it. I love you, Jewel." "I love you too, Blu. And another thing, I…I…" "I-I-I what? It's okay you can say it." "I…Blu, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blu's eyes were wide open, he loved Jewel beyond so much of anything but never once thought about spending that much time with her and never knew that she wanted that too. The idea of it made Blu's heart race like a cheetah. Jewel dropped her head down thinking that it was a silly thing to bring up but Blu smiled and lifted her chin up to see her eyes. "Is that really what you want?" He smiled. "More than anything. From now and forever, even after we reunite with our parents, and imagine if they didn't think we were right for each other, or if there are macaws getting in between us, I want to be with you and no one else in the entire world. I want to be with you for the rest of my life…and maybe even beyond that…no matter what." Jewel smiled feeling tears coming down her eyes and instantly hugged Blu. Even he began to feel it since he really saw how much Jewel loved him back. So he hugged her back and tighter.

"Jewel?…"

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you and I always will love you…forever."

"I will love you forever too. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"And a happy new year…"

"And nothing but more happiness in all the years to come."

"Exactly."

The two continued hugging while dancing, but once they shut their eyes, neither of 'em had a clue that everyone was lovingly staring at them.

So as the night went on, everyone continued dancing like it was their last Christmas, and in a way it still was. Then later once everybody finally left, it was straight early in the morning and the gang decided to stay behind and sleep in the club. Except for Blu and Jewel.

"Hey Blu…do you wanna head home?" "Sure. Bye everyone." "Bye." Replied the gang as the lovebirds flew off (actually Jewel flew while still carrying Blu because he still can't fly yet) and left to their rest just as everyone else settled in. Especially Rafael and Eva. Rafi laid on top of a little soft blanket on the ground, and as Eva was walking by for her own spot, Rafael noticed her blush at seeing him lay down there, giving him the idea that she wanted the same thing he did.

"Hey Eva."

"Yeah, Rafi?"

"Do…uh, by any good chance, you feel comfortable about…"

"Sleeping with you?"

"Yes."

Eva felt stuttery again. This was now another reason she felt nervous around him, but wanted to be brave and nothing else but to embrace him.

"I would love that."

She turned back to see that parents were already in each other's wings ready to sleep and she then went for it. She slowly came to him and laid down, and let Rafael slowly wrap his wings around her. "You got it, my little mango." "Thanks…and thank you for…" "For what?" "For being the best boyfriend a girl like me could ask for. I love so much, my juicy papaya. Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Now Eva couldn't help but slowly move her beak to his, and he gladly accepted it.

The two kissed as everyone was settled in. Nico, Pedro, and Luiz each found their own sleeping spot, Leo and Mikka slept next to each other with baby Angel in their wings, and Carlos and Sophia slept with each other the same way as Rafael and Eva.

Everyone in Rio soon slept and let the night go by before they could all get ready for what's coming in the next six days.

After Blu and Jewel made it to their nest together, they cuddled up together and gave out a happy sigh before going to sleep. Showing that even to this day, they're both still grateful to be living, sleeping, taking care of, and dearly loving each other so much.

"Goodnight, Jewel. I love you."

"Goodnight, Blu. I love you too."

So they slept, and like always, they had dreamt about each other. Then later, early in the morning when the sun was hardly up, Jewel woke up and decided to stay outside and look at the sky. Every night, the sight of the night sky never ceases to amaze her. "Wow." She sighed and set herself to the ground, then make her enjoyment increase, Blu slowly came up to her and set his chest to her back, and wrapped his wings around her. She shivered a bit until she released who it was.

"Oh, morning sleepy head. What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, sweetie. But it looks like I don't think I need to."

The lovebirds stayed in their position and continued to enjoy the sight. "Sure is amazing tonight, isn't honey?" "Yeah. By the way, what time is it, Blu?" "I don't know. But maybe by looking where the stars are and which side they're moving to, I guess it's about 4am." "Hm." Then Jewel began to chuckle a bit. "What's so funny." "Nothing. It's just…it just seems to impress me everyday on how smart you are. I mean a birds have a good IQ, and you've been teaching me good stuff for years now, but you…I don't think high begins to cover how smart you are." "Well thanks, Jewel." "Don't mention it." "Also, here's one thing I wanna mention." "Okay." "Earlier, when you said you wanted to spend our lives together, you said imagine if our parents didn't think we were right for each other or if there were other macaws getting in between us. Why would you say that?" "Oh well…" "Jewel it's okay, whatever you wanna say I won't get mad, plus I can't remember the last time we actually talk about each other's' parents." "Okay."

They separated from their embrace and sat down comfortably to talk. But with having Blu lay down, and have Jewel on top of him, smiling.

"Okay…now I remember you told me that you don't remember much about your parents, so you want me to talk more about mine."

"Right."

"Alright, I remember telling you that my dad, Eduardo…he was a good father to me. The leader of a whole tribe of blue-macaws and quite the overprotective father, but I loved him, and my mother, even before she died I can still-"

"Wait, wait. You never told me that you saw your mother pass away. When did this happen?"

"Oh…before the loggers."

"Aw Jewel, I-I-I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot, if I'd known-"

"No, no, it's okay. We're just having an honest conversation, I can go on…"

"B-But I don't remind you about-"

"It's okay." She stood up and kissed Blu's beak. "Thank you for caring though."

She sat back down and continued, which didn't make Blu feel any less guilty for her. "Okay. I remember that my mother was a beautiful and caring woman to me, and seemed to be more calming with things than my father was. Those two were great together, and to me, the best parents. Also, if you ever meet my dad, he might expect a little too much out of you, but since you're my boyfriend I just hope he'll take his rules easy on you." "Right. Haha. Now, aside from your parents, is there anyone else in your family I should know about?"

"Oh yeah. First off, I am an only child, so don't get any ideas." "Haha." "There's also my aunt Mimi, she's fun and spirited, she's like a hyper version of my mom, but she's also very kind. After that, I've never met any of my mom's relatives or the rest of dad's. So as far as I remember there's nobody else…well except for this one boy, but there's nothing to mention about him."

"Wait, wait, Jewel. A boy? Now this is something I wanna hear.

"Blu, that's not-"

"Please?"

"Well…okay. His name is Roberto, and he was my best friend. He was extremely nice and caring, and I always liked hanging out with him. Though sometimes he was also a bit of a show-off in front of me and other girls."

"Wow. Sounds like a good guy." Blu said sarcastically.

"Woah, Blu."

"What?"

"You're not…jealous, are you?"

She chuckled and Blu blushed massively.

"N-No, why?"

"Well, a lot of times when me and Roberto hanged out, we did have good times, but there were also times where the adults and kids would tease us, thinking that we were cute together, sometimes even my dad thought we were…destined to be together." She laughed after seeing Blu a little steamed up from hearing that. "Calm down, Blu." "Huh? S-Sorry Jewel." She continued smiling and moved closer to Blu until the tip of her beak met his. She kissed him very slowly until it caused them both to lay on the ground and cuddle more. After a few more passionate minutes, Jewel continued talking.

"Oh Blu, I should've known you would be the jealous type." She chuckled.

"So what if I am? Is that a problem?"

"No, it just makes me enjoy teasing you more."

"Haha. But…did you ever have any feelings for Roberto?"

"No, no, no. Despite how much we liked each other, we were nothing more than friends. And…even if I ever had feelings for him…"

She slowly moved up to have her chest press against Blu's and rubbed her cheek on his. "Those feelings burned away when I met you."

"Wow. Thanks Jewel. So this means that you think I'm better than him."

She chuckled again and playfully drew circles on his chest. "I don't think better begins to cover it, lover boy. And like I said before…you are the first bird I've ever fell in love and I promise you it'll always stay that way."

Hearing this just made Blu feel great like Jewel.

"You mean it?"

"You bet your shiny feathers and handsome face that I do."

"Thanks Jewel. You know, seeing how brave and caring you are just keeps giving me more reasons to never let you go."

"Same here for you."

"And Jewel, I wanna promise you something."

"Oh come on. Isn't your love and compassion promising enough?"

"No I'm being serious. Jewel, I promise you that now and forever, I'll be by your side no matter what. That no matter what happens, even if we don't find our parents, I promise to take care of you, comfort you, and do whatever feels right for you. Alright?"

Jewel was now at a total loss for words. And tears flowed once again. "Blu…(sniff)…do you really love me…that much?"

"That, and so much more. You are, and have been, and always will be the treasure of my heart and soul. And I will never let you go."

Blu finished his words so softly and then Jewel gave the best embrace she could make. "Oh Blu…I'll never leave you! This is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Don't worry. You will."

So now they just smiled while staring at each other's eyes, and enjoyed themselves more passionately before the sun came up. Making this one way to get ready for the new year.

Author's Note: _**Remember in Rio 2, when Blu said to Jewel "You never mentioned any Roberto." and she replied "There's nothing to mention." Well keep in mind that in this alternate universe, Blu and Jewel still grow up in Rio together, and with a relationship like that they're a lot more honest and caring for each other than they were originally.**_

Also, for anyone who still thinks that Jewel is a two-timer and doesn't care about Blu, I just want you all to know that I don't like having those ideas in my head, and I never wanna stop believing that Jewel is more than selfless when it comes to her one and only…Blu. Now, moving on.

5 days later…11:55pm DECEMBER 31

It's almost midnight, and everyone in the gigantic city of Rio was having nothing but one heck of a swinging party for the next holiday! Every human was down in the city enjoying themselves while all the birds and other animals weren't the usual party place (the samba club) but at the Redeemer Statue where everyone could dance and enjoy the entire sight of the whole city. Everybody was dancing, eating, singing, and have the great adrenaline of a nonstop party going on.

However, one group of animals wasn't partying but getting ready. Blu's gang of course, they were at the top of statue and went over their special new plan.

"Alright, everybody ready?" Said Nico with pride, and everyone else nodded before Nico flew down to getting everyone's attention. "Hello! Hello!" Everyone didn't hear him until Luiz came up from the audience and barked into the microphone Nico was carrying.

"BARK! BARK! BARK!"

Everyone got that, and heard Nico. "Alright. Thanks Luiz. Now, I'm glad I got all y'all's attention because I'd like announce how thrilled we all are for this beginning of this new year and beginning…of the 21ST CENTURY!" Everyone cheered along, and then Nico continued "Alright, now to celebrate before the countdown, my friends and I thought it would be great to sing some classics, starting with our two good friends, Mikka and Leo! They are going to sing a little something to get into the spirit of the new times." The scarlet couple came up and in front of everyone as the song started and they began to sing.

 _ **I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long**_

 _ **Like a worn out recording of a favorite song**_

 _ **So while she lay there sleeping' I read the paper in bed**_

 _ **And in the personal columns, there was this letter I read**_

 _ **If you like piña coladas and gettin caught in the rain**_

 _ **If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain**_

 _ **If you like making out at midnight in the dunes of the cape**_

 _ **Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape**_

 _ **I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean**_

 _ **But me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine**_

 _ **So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad**_

 _ **And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half bad**_

 _ **Yes, I like piña coladas and gettin caught in the rain**_

 _ **I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne**_

 _ **I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape**_

 _ **At a bar called O'Malley's where we'll plan our escape**_

 _ **So I waited with high hopes and she walked in the place**_

 _ **I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face**_

 _ **It was my own lovely lady and she said, "oh, it's you."**_

 _ **Then we laughed for a moment and I said, "I never knew."**_

 _ **That you like piña coladas and gettin' caught in the rain**_

 _ **And the feel of the ocean and the taste of champagne**_

 _ **If you like making out at midnight in the dunes on the cape**_

 _ **You're the lady I've looked for, come with me and escape**_

 _ **If you like piña coladas and gettin caught in the rain**_

 _ **If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain**_

 _ **If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape**_

 _ **Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape**_

 _ **Yes I like piña coladas and gettin caught in the rain**_

 _ **I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne**_

 _ **I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape**_

 _ **At a bar called O'Malley's where we'll plan our escape**_

The song settled, and everyone, of course, cheered for Mikka & Leo. This was the first time the two ever performed a song, and now the party was just beginning.

"Alright, you two deserve way more than applause for that, haha! Now, up next everyone is my good buddy, Pedro singing a good song that'll really helps us get into the spirit things." Pedro flies up to the spot and gets ready as the music starts.

 _ **Yeah, Yeah, Hey Yeah!**_

 _ **Got myself a notion, one I know that you'll understand**_

 _ **To set the world in motion, by reaching out for each others' hand**_

 _ **Maybe we'll discover, what we should have known all along**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **One way or another, together's where we both belong**_

 _ **If we listen to each others' heart**_

 _ **We'll find we're never too far apart**_

 _ **And maybe love is the reason why**_

 _ **For first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye**_

 _ **If a wall should come between us,**_

 _ **Too high to climb, Too hard to break through**_

 _ **I know that love will lead us,**_

 _ **And find a way to bring me to you**_

 _ **So don't be in a hurry**_

 _ **Think before you count us out**_

 _ **(Ohh)**_

 _ **You don't have to worry, I will never let you down**_

 _ **If we listen to each others' heart**_

 _ **We'll find we're never too far apart**_

 _ **And maybe love is the reason why**_

 _ **For first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye**_

 _ **Lovers always seeing it eye to eye**_

 _ **(Yes we are)**_

 _ **I knew I was seeing it**_

 _ **Seeing it eye to eye**_

 _ **Lovers always seeing it eye to eye**_

 _ **(Seeing it eye to eye, Yeah)**_

 _ **I knew I was seeing it**_

 _ **Seeing it eye to eye**_

 _ **Lovers always seeing it eye to eye**_

 _ **I think we're seeing it eye to eye**_

 _ **I knew I was seeing it**_

 _ **Eye to eye**_

 _ **If you're ever lonely, stop**_

 _ **You don't have to be**_

 _ **After all has fallen**_

 _ **I'll bead a way from you to me**_

 _ **Take a look inside and see!**_

 _ **Yeah, Yeah!**_

 _ **If we listen to each others' heart**_

 _ **We'll find we're never too far apart**_

 _ **And maybe love is the reason why**_

 _ **For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye**_

 _ **(Seeing it eye to eye)**_

 _ **Seeing it eye to eye, baby!**_

The music stopped like snap, and everyone loved it! A real song that could everyone into the spirit of new times. "Alrighty! Woo!" Nico yelled. "Now, we all have about…woah! One minute 'til midnight so everybody better get ready to dance and get into all the excitement!" Every once cheered in agreement and went on.

Carlos and Sophia danced with each other, and just for fun, they would often switch partners with Mikka and Leo as they had fun with it too. Nico, Pedo, and Luiz had fun dancing, as Rafael and Eva together while they were playing with little Angel too.

Everyone was still having a great time but as the seconds were going down, Leo spoke to Mikka about their two very important friends.

"Hey Mikka?"

"Yes, Loveo?"

"I don't know if we covered this but did Blu and Jewel say where they were going for tonight?"

"Nope. But all Blu did tell us was that he was taking Jewel somewhere special and that's about it."

"Well alright. As long as those lovebirds are having a great time as we are, together."

"Oh Loveo."

Mikka kissed Leo, and continued to dance with everyone else.

Speaking of Blu and Jewel, Mikka was right about what Blu said. During the songs, he and Jewel were walking together, and as they approaching the "special" place, Blu had his wing around Jewel as she began to speak.

"So Blu, where are we going?"

"It's a little surprise. Something small but new, something built by the humans no too long ago and I thought it would be great to show to you."

"Okay, I just don't why I can't carry you to-"

"Hang on. Close your eyes."

She sighed and did what he said, and he directed her to the spot, which was now right in front of it. "Alright, Jewel, my dear love, open your eyes." She opened them and was surprised to see what looked like a giant chinese gazebo. "Oh my gosh. Blu…this is incredible." "Well I'm glad you like it, and I haven't gotten to the best part of it yet." "Huh? What do you mea-?" "I'll show you. Just fly to the top of this thing and climb." Jewel still didn't have an idea to what he was up to but again went with it. She flew to the top of the gazebo and Blu made it at the same time thanks to his years of training himself in the jungle and city.

"Wow." She beamed at the view. "Blu is this-?" "Hang on. It's coming in…" He began the countdown, then Jewel followed along, as did everyone in the city.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

JANUARY 1, 2000!

Then at the very next second, fireworks and so many colors, screams, music, and so much excitement spread throughout the entire city and the entire world. Because it was not only the beginning of a new year, but the beginning of a new century, and an event like that can create more thrills on people than you might ever think.

So the gang continued enjoying their festival while Blu and Jewel were alone together again."Wow, Blu." "Yep. It's a thrill, isn't it?" "Hmm…I don't think that begins to cover it. Now, I just can't believe that's now the 21st century. I wonder what new things will be coming now." "Only time will tell."

They held each other while still enjoying the view, and as Jewel turned to look at Blu, all she could see the shining feathers and handsome face of the same boy that made her life feel whole again. So she teared up and Blu noticed.

"Jewel? Are you alright?"

"Oh Blu…I've…(sniff)…never felt better in my life. Thanks to you."

"Really?"

"Yes…just please promise that you will stay with me. You made me feel whole. And I don't know what I'd do without y-"

She was cut-off by Blu kissing her passionately. She was surprised but of course gave in. And after they realised…

"Don't worry. I'm right here, I promise that I won't leave you. I'll be your lovebird whether you like it or not."

"Oh Blu." She shut her eyes and kissed him again.

So now they enjoyed each other, as did the rest of the gang for this big event, and all hoped to make the best of this new year and the rest of their lives.

* * *

 ** _The end. Now I say to everyone of my friends on fanfictions, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year! I'm looking forward to 2017 and for what comes up for the rest of all our lives, now I just hope to make the best of it all. Also, for the songs that the characters singing..._**

 ** _• Eva was singing "All I want for Christmas."_**

 ** _• Mikka and Leo was singing "The Pina-Colada Song."_**

 ** _• Pedro was singing "121 by Tevin Campbell."_**

 ** _See you guys later, and don't worry about "NEW KIND OF STORY" and "RIO RESTART." I will continue them perhaps in January. I can assure you that I will continue them, and I hope everyone else is looking forward to this new year._**

 ** _ENJOY 2017!_**


End file.
